Yerida
by Andie Rae
Summary: Post-Aliyah. Ziva escapes and wants NCIS and Tony to take her back. Season 6 spoilers. TIVA! This fanfic will take you all of the way to the beginning of Season 7. This story doesn't take things slow - it's TIVA TIVA TIVA
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Seriously, I hate posting disclaimers on everything, but as you know, if you're posting here, you don't own a thing. So, for all of the legal junkies out there, No I don't own CBS, NCIS, or the characters in this story._

_Warning: Season 6 Spoilers._

_Yerida is Hebrew for: to descend/leave/emigrate from Israel. The opposite of Aliyah._

________________________________

Gibbs was slowly beginning his new boat. His calloused hand selected the right piece of wood for the next step. This was always the most challenging part, starting from the beginning. He hadn't spent much time over the summer constructing it. The team was still one member down and he had been doing a lot of overtime at work.

The basement was comfortably cool despite being a hot September night. It felt good to make progress on the boat. Gibbs braced the next few ribs to the keel. With each addition, the hull took shape. The work was exact, yet methodic. He had done this so many times before. Working on boats allowed his mind to think.

Lately his thoughts were about Ziva. It had been months since he turned his back on her ultimatum on the tarmac in Israel. It still astonished him that she withdrew from him as he leaned in for a friendly kiss on the cheek. He thought it should have been the sort of response she could have given to her own father, but not him. He thought they had developed a closer, more meaningful relationship than that. Hadn't he groomed her to be a better agent? Not to be a heartless assassin? Ziva's choice to want to be transferred to another team was unacceptable in his mind. Your partner is your partner. Tony had done what was right – as a human being, at least. He had went to the sort of lengths you will go to for your partner. Gibbs was still disturbed by her choice. He couldn't believe Ziva chose Mossad over NCIS. He just shook his head as he continued his boat building.

Gibbs had been working for more than an hour. He grunted as he strained to connect the heavy timbers. He had worked far enough down the length of the room to need to pull the chain on another light bulb.

The moment he turned on the light, Ziva's small frame came into sight. He recognized her silhouette immediately. Although surprised, he kept his composure. She must have been there for the entire time, quietly watching him from a darkened corner. This made Gibbs a bit uneasy at first, but one look at her relaxed composure and he saw a remorseful woman ready to make amends.

Ziva spoke first, her voice was soft. "I hope you are not angry with me."

Gibbs wanted to say yes, but he couldn't, not to Ziva. It wasn't really anger anyway, just disappointment. He was so relieved to see her; he wanted to believe this would mean she would be returning to his team. He felt like he should go to her and hug her, but decided against it.

Ziva continued, "I have learned a lot over the past few months. Like who I can really trust."

Gibbs just replied, "Umm, hmmm." and continued working on the boat. His eyes glancing back at her to let her know he was still listening.

Ziva's eyes dropped down and she stepped out of the corner into the brighter light. She looked skinny, maybe even a bit frail. Gibbs immediately knew something had happened.

"I owe you an apology, Gibbs." she said, not yet able to look up at his eyes to see if he'd noticed her condition.

Gibbs stopped and gave Ziva his undivided attention. His blue eyes were piercing. He could read so many things intuitively. With one look, he knew she had been betrayed and tortured… maybe worse. He had feared her lack of communication over the past several months may have been due to her capture or death. Israel was still in complete unrest and the Mossad had shown interest in going after a North African terrorist training camp.

He finally spoke directly, "It's not apologies I need, Ziva. I need answers."


	2. Chapter 2

Ziva always felt comfortable with Gibbs. She really needed him now. Ziva followed Gibbs as he crossed the unfinished basement to his workbench. He tossed out some nails from a glass jar and started to wipe it out with a rag. He was about to pour her some whiskey, but she waved her hand to indicate she didn't need any. He paused to take a swig from the bottle. He pulled two stools near one another. He put his hand out, motioning for her to sit next to him.

"What in the hell happened to you?" Gibbs remarked.

He couldn't help it; she had really been roughed up. He put his rough hand on her forehead as he gently tilted her head back to see her facial contusions closer. As soon as she started talking, he could see the tears stream down her face. She had been broken. But how? The Ziva he knew took time to open up, but this Ziva looked like she was ready to talk.

She explained the significance of her father's hatred for the North African terrorist training camp director that NCIS had helped retrieve the intel on from the fried laptop Rivkin had obtained. It was an old wound that would not heal – the training camp director had killed Eli David's oldest son, Ziva's older brother. The same brother that was in the picture of Ziva in her apartment. Hadar knew it, too, but cared about himself more, instead of carrying out the assignment.

Ziva told Gibbs that her father had sent her and Hadar on the mission to North Africa to assassinate the terrorist training camp's director. They found the camp, but Hadar was captured, and it only took him minutes to expose her position. He turned on her and told the Somalians that she was NCIS. They relished that information since they were planning an attack on the U.S. naval ships that would be ported in Israel for the peace accords that the President would be participating in the upcoming months. They tortured her for information.

Hadar was released, supposedly so he could lure her father to come for her himself, or to solicit a ransom for her return. But, a rescue mission never came for her. Her father had betrayed her. It caused her the worst kind of pain. It was completely unforgivable. Gibbs wondered if that broke her more than the horrendous torture.

Ziva swore she did not give up sensitive information on NCIS. Gibbs knew she was telling the truth. If she would have given up classified information, she would already be dead. She was a well trained Mossad agent, she knew how to handle herself in captivity.

Ziva told Gibbs how she was finally saved by a former Jordanian contact she once knew. Samir had infiltrated the same camp in an effort to protect his Jordan homeland from potential attacks. He recognized Ziva immediately, but they hid their previous knowledge of each other.

Samir devised a plan where he promised the camp's director to assist moving Ziva to a more secure location. During the transfer, he staged a road-side blast that killed her accompanying captor. Samir hid her in a safe house for a week where she received some basic medical attention. She was severely dehydrated, malnourished and needed time to heal. Samir then arranged for her travel to the U.S., smuggling her on a private plane out of Mogadishu. She needed to get back to the U.S., the only place she had trusted friends. That is, if they'd take her back. She was convinced now that these were the only people in her life that did not use her as a pawn and respected her despite her flaws.

Gibbs listened and knew that Ziva was a changed woman. But he also knew that her experience would haunt her for a long, long time. He wanted to help her, but it would all take time.

Ziva pleaded with Gibbs to help her convince Vance that she would be worthy of having back at NCIS. Gibbs shook his head. He wanted the same thing, but was still trying to overcome his worries about their broken trust. He knew Vance wouldn't be easily convinced, but he also knew that Vance wanted some answers and would want them straight from her.

After taking Ziva upstairs to the kitchen for a warm meal, he directed her to his guestroom for her to sleep. "Tomorrow," he told her, "we'll talk to Vance."


	3. Chapter 3

Ziva woke early, but not as early as Gibbs. She didn't have much for belongings and had washed her soiled clothes out in the sink overnight. She took a shower and put her slightly less dirty clothes back on. She stepped out of the bedroom and into the hallway. Gibbs noticed Ziva was still showing considerable bruising on her face, head, neck, and arms. And that's what he could see. He was sure she bore scars on other parts of her body. He made a mental note to make sure she was taken to Medical while on the naval yard. She may have wounds that needed attention. Psych wouldn't be a bad idea either, although he was pretty sure she'd kimbo slice the psychiatrist.

Gibbs drove Ziva to the base and escorted her into NCIS headquarters. As soon as the elevator door opened she could hear the familiar noises whirling around and the smell of coffee.

They rounded the corner, with Gibbs' hand on her elbow. He seemed to be protecting her as much as he could from the certain stares she was about to receive. In Ziva's absence, NCIS had continued their investigation of Rivkin, ultimately investigating Ziva's recent history as well. In large part, their research exonerated her from criminal wrong-doing, but trust wise, there was a lot to regain from her colleagues.

Tony heard Gibbs' approach and swung around in his chair to greet him. He was grinning because he was about to tell Gibbs how McGee had locked himself out of his car, but when he caught sight of Ziva, he was so stunned he nearly fell backwards. He had been missing her desperately, but with not an ounce of contact, he had to assume that their paths may never cross again.

Without even thinking, Tony immediately stood up and followed Gibbs and Ziva up the staircase. He couldn't take his eyes off her. By his visual survey, she had been through hell. She was obviously safe now, but he'd never seen her look so pale, thin or beat up. He followed them to the top of the stairs. When they got to the top of the landing, Ziva turned around to meet Tony. Their eyes met but the two of them remained speechless. Ziva's eyes quickly cut off their gaze as her eyelids dropped and her stare fell to the floor. She wanted to talk to him, but she couldn't find the words. She was ashamed that she had been so wrong about Tony and his intentions to protect her. Gibbs cleared his throat and Ziva turned to follow him into Vance's office. All Tony could do was wonder silently. How did Gibbs locate Ziva? What had happened to her?


	4. Chapter 4

Vance's back was to the door when Gibbs and Ziva entered unannounced.

"I wasn't sure you'd ever return, Ziva. I assumed your allegiance was to Mossad," he said without turning around.

After a moment of silence, Vance turned around glared at Gibbs with an arched eyebrow. Vance immediately questioned her about the past few months and her current condition. Ziva did her best to respond to Vance and apologized for her lack of honesty about Rivkin. She knew it wouldn't be enough for him, but she was in luck. Vance was very much in need for a temporary terrorist specialist familiar with the Middle East considering the President's trip to Israel taking place in a couple of weeks. NCIS wouldn't normally be involved, but SecNav was asked to join the party and NCIS was providing for his detail while aboard the naval boats ported near Tel Aviv. Ziva would be very useful. Vance said he needed her back in a consulting position – but not today. Today she needed to take care of herself.

Vance told her that her first day of consulting would be spent making herself a home and get some belongings. Vance knew as well as anyone that Ziva didn't have a home in Israel any longer. Her relationship with her father was over. Before dismissing her, Vance ordered Ziva to get medical attention on Gibbs' recommendation.

Just as Gibbs rose from his seat to escort her out of the building, Vance asked Gibbs to stay to discuss with him Ziva's temporary role. Ziva left the office by herself.

She had hoped that Tony would be right outside the door, but he was no where in sight. She made her way to the staircase and could see him working at his desk. His head raised and he gazed at her as she started her way down the stairs. He watched her as she carefully held the handrail and took each step slowly. He felt nervous. He was anticipating a long overdue conversation. Maybe this time he wouldn't land flat on his back.

Tony's desk phone rang and it was Vance telling him to escort his former partner to Medical. Tony agreed to Vance's order out loud, so Ziva could hear. He met her at the bottom of the steps and followed her, but not too close.

McGee called Ziva's name and said, "Welcome back". Ziva's head raised slightly and her eyes met McGee's. She replied to his welcome with a small smile and continued walking toward the elevator.

Tony punched the call button on the elevator, and the doors opened and then closed behind them. They were alone. Ziva half-wished for Tony to stop the elevator and start a conversation. However, she noticed, he didn't look near as eager to see her now as he did just an hour before. She wasn't sure how he felt about her anymore. She felt guilt seep into her heart - remembering how she had accused him of betraying her.

It all seemed so logical a few months ago, but more recently she felt that she had actually betrayed him. She wanted him to be the one to take a punch at her now - to get the anger out that she assumed he must be in his system. She could remember dropping him to the ground in Tel Aviv. After from what seemed like an eternity, she knew she needed to break the ice, but just as she was about to broach the silence, the elevator door opened and the moment escaped.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony and Ziva dutifully walked over to the medical clinic where he checked her in with the receptionist. A nurse ushered them to an examination room where she would see the doctor.

There wasn't much privacy in the examination rooms. It was a community, urgent care unit, the sort where only curtains divide the beds. Tony took a seat near Ziva's examination table, but did not make eye contact.

He felt so much, but he wasn't sure with which emotion he should start with first. When he didn't look at her, he felt a bit more in control.

He admitted to himself that he did miss her the past several months. She had been a part of his daily life, and he didn't like life without her. But he was hurt. She never understood him and his motives to protect her. She cut him down, questioned why he thought protecting her was 'his job'. What a blow… he must not have had a partner that was willing to lay her career or life on the line for him.

Tony was still contemplating the myriad of emotions rushing through him when the doctor and nurse came in and pulled the curtain closed to increase the visual privacy. Ziva was out of view, but Tony could hear everything.

He heard the nurse ask Ziva about her injuries and if she was sexually assaulted. He stopped thinking so he could listen carefully; quietly praying that she had no permanent scars. Ziva didn't provide details about the tortuous beatings, but he could imagine how some of the injuries would have occurred. Thankfully Ziva had not been raped, but Tony's heart ached as he heard about the injuries he could not see. The nurse wheeled her to x-ray. The films confirmed that she had two fractured ribs. They took her blood and other standard tests to see if her vitals and levels were in normal ranges. They also gave her antibiotics to help stave off any infection in a couple of deep abrasions on her wrists and bandaged her up. The doctor was satisfied with her condition. None of her injuries required her to be admitted. She was discharged in the late afternoon.

Tony's eyes met hers as she pulled back the curtain after putting her clothes back on and discarding the gown. He was still a little nervous. He started thinking what he should say to her first.

His thought was interrupted by her stomach growling. She shyly covered her stomach's outburst with her hand. She was hungry. She hadn't eaten anything after leaving Gibbs' house this morning.

Tony broke their silence, "You must be hungry. Let's get a bite to eat and then pick up some decent clothes for you to wear." Ziva rolled her eyes since only Tony could be so concerned about her style at the moment. She followed him silently.

As they left the building, Tony put his arm up as if to put it around her. After hearing about her torture, he wanted to provide her with some strength and comfort… but he stopped just short and put his arm back down. He decided he would be a fool again if he tried to show her that he cared. He shouldn't forgive her too quickly. He reminded himself that she wasn't too grateful for his risking his own life and career for her just a few months before. He had killed her lover in a brawl in her apartment. It was definitely personal. She may not be able to forgive him completely, either.

Tony unlocked the doors to his car and motioned for Ziva to let herself in. He carefully pulled out of the parking lot and headed toward an out of the way café so they could talk while they ate. The silence in the car was killing Ziva who still hadn't said a word to Tony. Before stopping the car at the café, Ziva did find some words.

"Thank you, Tony" she said sincerely.

He wondered for a moment if the thanks was for the sacrifice he made for her, but she continued with "for waiting for me to get checked out by the doctor".

Well, he thought, at least she was going to be civil.


	6. Chapter 6

In the café Tony ordered a beer and burger and then turned to Ziva for her order. She said she'd take water and ordered a salad. Her fork tossed the salad around the bowl and her fingers twirled the straw in the water for several minutes before noticing that Tony was finished and she had hardly taken a bite. She was hungry, but it was hard to eat with so much on her mind. If she could just find the right words, she thought.

She raised her eyes to look at him. Ziva knew she had to thank him for what he had done. For the months she was held captive, the pieces started falling together in her head, and she realized that her father's love for her was meaningless. He wanted to possess her; use her as a pawn for his own needs. He didn't care how she was hurt. Her team at NCIS was her only real family. Tony was her only real partner.

She took Tony's hand in hers from across the table and took a deep breath. He hadn't completely warmed up to her yet, but she went forward with her apology anyway.

"Tony… I have things I must say to you." she said quietly.

Tony was unsure of where the conversation would lead. He thought perhaps she would describe to him how she was going to kill him with her fork. Her way of avenging Rivkin's death. But Ziva continued with a heartfelt apology.

"I know you came to my apartment that night to protect me. Michael was wrong to attack you. You are lucky to be alive."

She didn't break long enough for him to interject.

"I know now that my father has disowned me and has not respected me for a long time. I do not know where I belong anymore. I need for the team to take me back. I need to know that you can trust me. Can you forgive me?"

Tears welled up in her eyes and Tony's heart melted a bit more.

Rather than accept her apology immediately Tony replied, "You know, you were pretty ungrateful for my efforts to help you. I went to your apartment that night to ask you how you were involved with Mossad's operation and open your eyes to the truth, Ziva. I didn't go there to hurt anyone."

He looked down and then back up to meet her eyes and said, "I don't revel in the fact that I killed Rivkin. I despised him, but I never would have purposely hurt you in that way. It was self defense, I swear, he was going to kill me, and he would have killed you, too, given the right opportunity."

"I do not know what to say, Tony," replied Ziva.

Tony was right, but it was hard for her to say the words out loud – how could she have been so blind to Michael's plan? Her head was still full of so many thoughts, but then unexpectedly she was unable to stop a yawn. She was completely spent. Tony saw that his partner was exhausted.

"Hey," he said, "I think you should take a rest before we go into this any further. I'll let you take a nap at my place." All Ziva could do was nod.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony didn't have a guest room, so Ziva ended up taking a nap on his bed. While she slept, he went out and purchased some new clothes for her, careful to choose things that he thought she would like. He even purchased undergarments and shoes for her to wear for a few days. He couldn't help himself. He couldn't hold a grudge. He wanted the best for her. He hoped the fresh clothes would help her feel more comfortable.

He brought the bags of clothes back to the apartment, folded the garments and laid them quietly on the side of the bed. Ziva stirred awake briefly and saw the kind gesture he had made – he trusted her to stay, he wasn't her keeper. The new clothes were nice, too. He told her to keep resting and she did.

Ziva slept all evening and night and didn't wake until the next morning. When she woke up, she stretched and took a look around. She was a bit disoriented, but soon remembered where she was and figured that she had slept for several hours.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a small, gold necklace on top of the folded new clothes. She rolled over onto her side to get a closer look. The necklace had a delicate Star of David pendant.. Tony must have noticed that hers was missing. He had found one to replace it. Such a considerate gesture spoke volumes to her and she closed her eyes, causing tears to free fall down her face. She put the necklace on and then took some clothes with her into the bathroom and took a shower.

The shower felt incredible. When she left the shower, she stared at her body in the mirror. The physical bruises were healing. Her face was no longer the swollen mess it had been over a week ago. She redressed a couple of her wounds on her arms and put on the new clothes. Her long, wet hair draped her body.

Ziva walked out into the living room and found Tony sleeping on the couch, curled up with a blanket. She crept past him into the kitchen and made some coffee.

When it was done brewing she grabbed two mugs from the cabinet and poured a cup for each of them. She swung around to take Tony a cup and found him in the doorway. He was quite the sight for sore eyes. He was shirtless and wearing basketball shorts. She took a long stare at his chest and defined muscles. How could she forget that body? Annoying he could be, but ugly he was not. She concealed her facial reaction by putting the mug to her lips while pushing the other cup into his hands. Hopefully her eyes wouldn't give her away.

"Good morning," spoke Tony hoarsely. "Thanks for the coffee. You look nice." Ziva figured it was more of a compliment for himself. The clothes fit her well and she had to admit she was impressed he picked something that she really liked.

They drank their coffee while standing in the kitchen. Tony's body leaned against the door frame. His eyes were studying her. He stared at the Star of David. Ziva followed his stare back to her chest to see that it was the necklace he was noticing. Her hand raised and touched the star.

"Tony…" her voice trailed off. Starting again she said, "This means more to me than you know."

Tony's face turned serious. It was obvious, he truly meant what he was about to say.

"I heard what you told the doctor. I can't imagine the treatment you endured. You know I'm here if you ever need someone to talk to."

He was offering to be her friend. She appreciated his considerate nature. She hoped this meant she was gaining back his trust, but it was hard for her to open up all of the way.

"Thanks, Tony. I will when I am ready." taking another sip of coffee.

Her emotional wounds were still too fresh, too close to home for her to heal yet. He took two steps closer to her and slowly extended his arms to take her into an embrace. He held her head close to his chest and she could feel him take a deep breath. Before relaxing his hold on her, he whispered into her hair, "I'm so glad to have you back."


	8. Chapter 8

In the office, Ziva went straight to work consulting on the president's upcoming visit to Israel. She didn't get much interaction with the team that day, but was welcomed whole heartedly by Abby and Ducky. Her recovery hastened that day with the tremendous boost to her self esteem – Ziva felt like she did in fact have a home. She just hoped she could find a way to stay permanently.

Gibbs stopped by Tony's desk to talk. Privately he questioned Tony about Ziva – piecing together what they knew about her last few months and seeing if it all added up with the internal investigation they had completed. They concluded that Ziva wasn't a criminal. There were still some lingering questions about her trustworthiness, but it wasn't diminished to a threshold beneath committed friends and colleagues wanting to give her a second chance.

As Gibbs stood up, he patted Tony's knee, "Nice job on the necklace."

Tony just smiled to himself. How did Gibbs know everything?

At the end of the day Tony took Ziva back to his place and gave her time to put together her new things as well as provided her with additional belongings and necessities that NCIS had supplied to her for her extended stay. He also gave her a key to an apartment that they had secured for her and drove her there. He helped her inside and rearranged a few pieces of furniture for her liking. She felt more relaxed. She was still melancholy, but her welcome back and treatment was boosting her spirits.

Before Tony could excuse himself for the evening, Ziva opened herself up to Tony a bit.

"This is really hard for me… I feel empty not having a family anymore," she said sadly.

She described to him what it felt like to her making a decision to escape to the U.S. Why did Israel no longer feel like her home? How could it be that she no longer had a place there? She never could have imagined it. She still struggled with the reality.

"I think it comes down to… I still want my father to love me," Ziva said while trying to hold back waves of emotions. She tried to brush away the tears she could feel flooding her eyes.

Tony saw her tears and had had enough.

He told her firmly, "How can you define yourself by your father, Ziva?! You are a strong and beautiful woman – on your own. You do not need him. He left you to DIE. You will survive without him. Focus on the people that really do care about you."

She started to protest, but he continued with a flurry of questions about why she always went back to her father.

He ended by saying, "It's time for you to let go of your father. It's time for you to allow a real man to love you!"

Tony's words stung Ziva. Her weakness was exposed. Ziva turned and opened the door, not wanting to hear more from him about her dependency on her father. She looked angrily at Tony, he just didn't understand. She continued to hold the door open with one arm outstretched, waiting to slam it shut with her fingertips the moment he stepped over the threshold.

She finally yelled, "Go, Tony! Leave! Now!"

Tony stormed to his feet and to the door, but instead of leaving, he wrapped her up into his arms, and swung the door closed with his forearm while pushing her back into the door after it slammed shut. He held her tight and his eyes looked straight into her soul.

He yelled with a hushed voice, "You deserve so much more of a man than your father. You deserve to be loved. You're family is right here," emphasizing the last word.

Tony's words rained down on her face. She searched his serious eyes for answers. She wasn't positive if he was referring to himself as the man she should let love her. She certainly knew that she loved him. She had prayed for months that they would be reunited and that he could forgive her for what she had done, but now it was hard to imagine this was real.

Tony continued to vent, "I can't have you leave again, Ziva. I will protect you. I can't bear not having you in my life."

He ended his hushed tirade with a firm kiss to her lips that even surprised him. Mid-kiss he started to wonder how she would react, but couldn't help but pouring himself into this single kiss, hoping that this one opportunity might be all that it took to finally win her over.

And it worked.

Ziva opened her small mouth wider to allow Tony to kiss her more. They kissed passionately. His hands reached up to her face, his thumbs pressing into her cheekbones, his fingers wrapping around the nape of her neck. Her body pressed tighter to his and she felt liberated to finally find herself kissing the man she had hid her love from for so long. As Tony's mouth would pull away from hers, he would draw her in with another kiss. They breathed each other in, emotions deepening.

He drank her up, delivering each kiss with the heat of his soul. She reciprocated freely, totally uninhibited. She knew she was falling for him years ago, even when he was with Jeanne, but he had given few indications that he had similar feelings for her. But this was proof. They both wanted each other.

Ziva gently pushed against Tony's chest and moved her leg forward, indicating that she wanted to move to a more comfortable location. But it was enough of a disturbance of the moment for Tony to stop and recollect himself. He blinked a few times, breathing heavily through his mouth. He took a glance of Ziva from under his heavy eyelids.

She wondered why he stopped.

Tony breathed, "I need to go."

Ziva whispered, "No, don't… I do not want you to leave."

Tony released his hold on Ziva and replied, "No, really, I need to leave."

His hand reached behind her and opened the door. He sidestepped her and slipped through the open door. When the door latched shut Ziva leaned back into the door. Her hand went to her mouth, trying to regain the feeling of his lips on hers. She brought her hand up to her forehead, pushing her hair back and then holding the back of head. She slid down the door, reeling from the emotions racing through her. She should have gone after him, she thought. She should have made Tony stay.

As she looked around, she wondered what her future would be. If NCIS would really take her back and if Tony was telling the truth – would he really not let her leave his life again? She laid against the door for another few minutes thinking about what she should do next. It was late, she didn't have a phone or a car. She was tired and so she decided to retire to her bed.

Tony left Ziva's apartment not sure of what he had just done. He got into his car and stepped on the gas. He hoped the driving would help him think things through. He drove aimlessly for an hour, taking in the fresh night air. It was true. Everything he said was true. No woman had made him this crazy. His mind could not stop thinking about her after they left Tel Aviv. He found it hard to function without her. His thoughts were always drawn to her. He realized his life was incomplete without her.

In the end, he ended right back where he started... in the street outside of her apartment. Ziva's windows were dark. He decided not to get out of the car. She needed her rest. He would talk to her tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

Ziva arrived at NCIS in the morning, to continue with her consulting. After finishing some reports she briefed some special units that were about to leave the U.S. for Israel ahead of the president's trip. With a break in her schedule, she decided to look for Gibbs. She found him talking to Ducky on another open case. When she arrived in the Autopsy Room, Ducky was providing Gibbs a lesson on the Ancient Greek's methods of burying their dead. Gibbs looked pleased for the interruption. Ducky didn't seem to mind either, Jethro was not the best listener.

Ducky moved in close to Ziva to examine the dressings on her wounds. He seemed pleased with her healing. He wasn't her doctor, but he did care about her. He couldn't refrain from asking, "So, my dear Ziva, are you going to be staying with us for awhile?" Ziva could only hope. Her eyes went directly to Gibbs for an answer, but of course, he didn't give one. Ducky could see the issue he had stirred and stepped back to return to his work and to allow an opportunity for Gibbs to talk to Ziva in private.

Gibbs walked with Ziva to a corner staircase, walking up to the fire exit to step outdoors. They took a seat on the edge of a planter. Gibbs leaned over, put his elbows on his knees and glanced over at Ziva sideways.

"Okay, talk Tiva. Tell me what you want," he asked.

Ziva's responses were concise and professional, much like how he remembered her demeanor from before. She didn't plead with him to let her stay this time, but she was clear she wanted an opportunity to remain at NCIS.

"I am completely committed to NCIS, Gibbs. I would make a request to stay here if I thought that were proper. I believe it is you that will need to extend the invitation, though."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes as he tried to judge her for honesty. She could tell he wasn't sure and his follow up questions confirmed that he was still a bit skeptical.

Gibbs asked, "And what about your father, Ziva? Don't you think he'll want to call you back home again?"

Ziva replied, "I am not even sure if he knows that I am alive. Not that it matters. He certainly did not try very hard to rescue me… his own daughter."

Gibbs couldn't understand such a heartless father. He himself still experienced pain after so many years losing a daughter of his own. If put in the same position as Director David, Gibbs would have risked life and limb to rescue her – no question. Nonetheless, Gibbs refused to harbor Ziva without her father's knowledge of her existence, but stopped short of sending her back to Israel.

"Okay, I'll talk to Vance about getting you a work visa issued immediately. But…" Gibbs emphasized, "I have to know something…"

Ziva was listening. She hoped it was something she had an answer to.

"Do ya still want to be transferred to another team?"

Her immediate response was, "Not necessary. It was foolish of me to make that request of you in Tel Aviv. I do not know of any place I would rather be," stated Ziva.

Gibbs followed up with, "And what about Tony? Do you feel you can trust him now?"

"Completely," replied Ziva convincingly.

Gibbs raised his eyebrow and again narrowed his eyes to see if he could figure what had occurred between them in such a short amount of time. At the moment, nothing came to him, but he would watch his special agent and former liaison officer closely. He knew the kind of trouble working relationships turned personal could lead to. But honestly, he didn't care at the moment. He was glad to have Ziva back on the team… assuming Vance would allow it.

Gibbs took Ziva by the shoulders, "I'll do my best".

Ziva knew he would. And Gibbs ended the meeting by throwing an arm around her shoulder, walking her back into the building.


	10. Chapter 10

Vance and Gibbs had a long talk. Vance wasn't a push over and wasn't sentimental about keeping the team together. It was hard for him to ignore how well the old team's chemistry worked. They were impressive. In the end, Vance agreed, but required that Ziva would need to contact her father to tell him she was indeed alive. He set up a meeting with Mossad over MTAC. Gibbs went to find Ziva to inform her of the decision.

"You're going to need these," he said while providing her with a formal contract, new badge and firearm.

When she took a glance at the papers, four words stuck out on the cover sheet. She read them a few times to make sure she wasn't mistaken. It clearly read, 'Special Agent Ziva David'. She was no longer a Mossad Liaison. She was filled with strength and her fears subsided. It provided her with just the kind of confidence she needed to face her father.

Her visit with her father via satellite was short and unemotional. Ziva saw her father's face upon his first confirmation that she was alive. He was so arrogant he didn't even gush that he was happy to see her alive. His first words to her were to return home.

"Ahhhh, Ziva. Come home. We will take care of you." her father said with a smug smile.

"No, father. I will stay here," she simply replied.

"You cannot be serious, Ziva. What…. yerida from Israel?" he guilted her.

"Exactly," she said as she ended the conversation. She motioned for the controller to end the meeting and in a flash they were disconnected. She fulfilled Vance's order and did not give in to her father. She felt happy.

She walked out of MTAC and back down the grand staircase, overlooking her co-workers. Her whole team, who had been informed of her permanent return, all came to their feet. Ducky, Palmer and Abby were also there and Abby started an applause and a few whistles. The team was feeling pumped. At the bottom of the staircase, McGee met her and ushered her over to her revamped space, complete with fully accessible networks. Everyone was pleased. Tony's eyes twinkled.

Gibbs smiled from ear to ear. He relished having his team back.

The moment didn't last long, a new investigation opened just minutes later and the team was off, backpacks in hand, piling into the midnight blue Mustang. Gibbs kept a watchful eye on Ziva during the day. He wasn't sure she had the strength for a whole day in the field. She proved him wrong. She had a lot of healing left to do, but she was on cloud nine and nothing was going to stop her.


	11. Chapter 11

At the end of the workday, the team returned to the office. The lights were down low since it was afterhours. The room glowed with the low lighting and warm orange walls. Most everyone shut down their machines and left for the night. Tony took the last couple of messages off of his voicemail and looked over at Ziva a few feet away at her own desk. She was beautiful in the light. Her skin was smooth, her hair was down, parted to nearly cover her right eye. She looked up, and turned her head so she could see Tony. She already knew he was staring at her, she could sense it. She smiled, thinking about the kiss they shared the night before.

Usually it was Tony who would invite Ziva out for a drink. She almost never accepted the invitation. But tonight, it was her asking him for company.

"So, what does a girl need to do to get a ride home? Maybe stay for a nightcup?" she asked.

"Uh, I think you mean, nightcap, Zee-vah. But in any case, I accept." he said blushing.

They walked to the elevator and left the building together. Their footsteps on the pavement filled the quiet night air. Ziva knew that the evening would lead to an opportunity for her to tell Tony how she felt. Tony reached for the car door at the same time Ziva did and his hand cupped hers. The contact sparked their emotions and it brought a smile to both of their faces. Tony opened the door for Ziva in an effort to show her that chivalry was not dead, and she slipped inside the car.

Tony drove Ziva to her apartment and waited for a second invitation to join her inside. She offered him a drink and they sat on the couch together to talk. Tony started calmly, telling Ziva about how he felt after leaving Israel without her. He was shocked by the decision Gibbs had made. Ziva explained her conversation with Gibbs on the tarmac, and that the right decision was made. She had made a mistake. She would be careful not to repeat it.

Their conversation was candid, but she was serious when she added, "Tony, I cannot ignore the lengths you went to protect me. I regret not realizing how my relationship with Michael clouded my better judgment. I am so grateful you were not harmed more."

Tony replied in his boyish charm, "Yeah, it was nothing," followed by an equally as boyish grin.

Ziva didn't let his lighthearted response derail her appreciation. She also didn't forget to return to the previous evening's exchange. "You know, Tony," she started. "I really did not want you to leave last night. I have been avoiding these feelings for you for a long while now."

"Ah, really?" said Tony. "I mean that's a little hard to believe considering you asked to be transferred to a different team and all."

"Let me be honest with you Tony. I have not allowed myself the opportunity to explore a relationship with you." Ziva continued bravely, "But, I felt I was going to die in Somalia. It has given me a new perspective on life. I do not think I can live without you, Tony. I keep finding myself looking to you for a sign that you feel the same way. Last night, I got the sign I was praying for. I am ready to give myself to you, if you are willing to let me in."

Tony leaned in close for a gentle kiss which he hoped would double as a response to her. Ziva could hardly allow for him to escape this time around and narrowed the gap between them on the couch so he would understand her sincerity.

His hand reached around, cupping the back of her neck as he leaned in harder for a deeper kiss. In one kiss, Ziva felt completely helpless to her feelings. She wanted Tony. She knew he was just the right mix of gentle, strong, funny, and courageous man she was looking for. Just the kind of man she wanted to love her.

He worked his hands over her body, causing both of their temperatures to rise. It didn't take long for the mood to become extremely intimate. It was the right time.

Tony wanted their first intimate experience (for real) to be special. Not the fast and hasty way that he had enjoyed with so many other women before. Because Ziva was not just any woman. She was the women he was beginning to unveil his heart to. Only one women could make him feel like this. He was powerless to her soul.

And as they sat there kissing with such unguarded feelings, Ziva knew that there was no going back. No going back to Israel. No going back from being 'just partners'. That Rule 12 would be shattered tonight. That Tony would be hers.

As if on cue, Tony picked Ziva up and took her back to the bedroom. He carefully laid Ziva down on the bed.

He couldn't help himself. He unbuttoned his shirt slowly as he seductively stared at her lying on the bed. He smiled as he looked down at her. Her dark brown eyes watched him intently. He put his knees on the bed and straddled her. He explored her body with his mouth, careful not to hurt her. Kissing the bruises and bandaged wounds as if magically they would disappear with every touch. Ziva squirmed under Tony. Playfully reacting to his journey down her stomach and up her legs. She slowly pulled off her shirt and pants. She was lying in front of him in the beautiful matching set of black bra and panties that he himself had picked for her. She was unbelievable sexy. Blemished with wounds and all, she looked tough, but to Tony it made her look even hotter. He wanted to devour every inch of her. And he did. He moved his mouth over her skin and his hands floated over her caressing each sensitive area of her body.

Tony advanced their intimacy to the next level when he pulled her bra down to expose her nipple and traced it with his finger before putting his hot mouth over it, raising it to a peak. She knew it would only be moments before his fingers would find her wet inner core. She felt such sweet satisfaction as Tony removed her panties. She had never known such ecstasy.

Tony stood up long enough to slip off his pants and boxer briefs. He crawled back onto the bed and carefully pulled her bra straps down over her shoulders, placing kisses along her collarbone. He opened his eyes for a moment, looking for affirmation that she wanted to go further. But Ziva was quick to roll them both over and Tony found himself beneath her. She chuckled knowing she had taken him by surprise. He didn't protest. He knew she would have it her way.

No words were spoken while the writhed together in rhythm. Only soft moans escaped their mouths. Tony's mind was blasted. His every nerve was vibrating as he held on for an unbelievable ride. He yelled her name as she brought him to a very powerful climax.

"Ziva, Ziva, Ziva…." His words brought a smile to her face.

Tony relaxed with his blissful release, but was careful not to pause too long. He still had business to attend to, rolling Ziva onto her back carefully.

He took long, deep strokes, rocking her into submission. Ziva came hard. Waves of orgasm washed over her repeatedly. Only one word left her mouth, "Tonyyyyyy," she purred.

They were both consumed by exhaustion. They slept in each other's arms for the first time as a couple. It felt perfect. Ziva knew she was home now. Tony knew he finally had a special woman. They would worry about the other details later. Tonight was theirs. Tonight was just the beginning.


End file.
